


If you wish to become close to me, my life will shut beautifully

by thermowire



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, idk anymore, third years!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermowire/pseuds/thermowire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What are your thoughts on the topic of forever?"</p>
<p>dorks in love watching the sunset and stargazing afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you wish to become close to me, my life will shut beautifully

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at ep 8 and i ship them so hard !!!!!!! ((english is not my first language sorry!))

“What are your thoughts on soul-mates Takaya-kun?

Abe Takaya looked down on his boyfriend and smiled softly, nuzzling his pitcher’s brown hair. “Where’d that come from?” he asked amusingly.

Mihashi Ren melts in the catcher’s embrace and entwined their hands together. “I-uh heard some girls talk about it earlier…”

They were currently sitting in the mound of their baseball field watching the sunset. It was the third years last day in school before they move on to the next chapter in their lives. Practice was called off, having a send-off instead planned by their newer and younger teammates. The duo sneaked out seeking a private moment.

During their final game between Senda High School, Abe was offered a sports scholarship in a university in Tokyo and if it goes well, he’ll become a professional player in the future most likely playing for the national team. Being the supportive boyfriend he is, Mihashi was ecstatic and proud. Most of the time pushing Abe to accept the offer. But that means he’ll be a thousand miles away. It’s not that Mihashi won’t take higher education, he’ll be attending a public university close to home. But Tokyo is like on the other side of the world.

The last conversation they had with concerns to university, Abe snapped at Mihashi and the rest was history. That was months ago, now they just finished their lives as high school students and contemplating the three years they had together as teammates, two as an _official_ couple. 

“Gossiping on the first years eh Ren? What kind of senpai are you?” he chuckled and ruffled Mihashi’s hair affectionately. “Kidding, I know you’re the best.”

Flustered, the pitched escaped from Abe’s embrace with a flush on his face. “Wh- what do you m-mean?”

He smiled and kissed Mihashi quickly on his pouted lips. “You’re the best. You treat the younger players so nicely and being the good senpai you are and the best pitcher. You bring out the best in them…”

“Maybe you…..” he grumbled.

“I see the times you come in early for practice and train with them. I boost their morale but you, you adorable dork, make them happy by doing these simple things for them to enjoy the club.”

Mihashi looked down, the blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks. “Th-thank you, Takaya-kun…” he scooted forward so that he’ll be in the closer to the black haired boy and rested his head on the others chest, enjoying this moment of peace.

Abe rubbed his hands up and down Mihashi’s back, almost putting the pitcher to sleep. “Soulmates eh?” he shifted so that Mihashi was leaning on Abe’s chest, fingers tracing circle’s on the others hand. “I think that it’s… possible.” He whispered in Mihashi’s hair. “It can be based on opinion too.”

“What do you mean by possible?”

“Soulmates for me is when you found the love of your life. Not everyone can have that.”

“What if the love of your life isn’t the one?” Mihashi’s voice sounded like he was on the verge of sleep. Both of them haven’t had enough sleep the past weeks because of deadlines and exams. But it was Mihashi’s idea to hangout even if sleep was pulling him every now and then.

“Yeah you do have a point there but in my opinion, lovers they come and go. Sometimes destiny,” Abe looked at Mihashi and looked at him straight in his eyes, and it looked like it was twinkling with happiness that made Mihashi’s heart want to burst. “And fate decides to change the paths of specific people so that these people would meet and eventually…”

They were now facing each other, the pitcher is flushed but his ever so adorable smile was present. The catcher held their hands and clasped them tightly. He kissed Mihashi’s left hand, like a princess and his prince, and smiled brightly. “They fall in love.”

He leaned in closer and captured the smaller boys’ mouth and kissed him sweetly. Mihashi, startled first but then responded quickly put his hands around the catcher’s neck. These slow kissed brings life to the teenagers. It’s not like the hurried ones they have during games or practices, it’s not like the dominating kisses they have during sex, it’s not like the shy kisses they have the first few months of dating. It’s a slow sensual kiss that is filled with the emotions of the lovers. It’s the future ‘I love you’s, the past ‘I’m sorry’s, the present times ‘thank you for being with me’s.

It’s their kiss. The kiss the designed for them. And only for them.

They break away and catch their breath. They are both smiling, a wide one for the black haired boy and a small shy one for the other. They stare at each other giggling here and there, just enjoying themselves. They bathe in the glow of the setting sun, enjoying the moments of twilight with their loved ones.

Mihashi was the first to speak, hesitantly at first because he might break the tranquility the moment had. “S-so you do… believe…in soulmates a-and destiny and f-fate.”

It been almost two years since they became a couple, the little things Abe does can still put Mihashi in an adorable stuttering mess which he finds very amusing. He also stopped calling him Abe-kun opting to use his first name but still not dropping the honorific. He told Mihashi many times to drop it or create a creative nickname or something.

_“i-I think that…. I’m not yet... uh... q-qualified….”_

_“Huh? Qualified? What do you mean? You_ are _my boyfriend.”_

_The word boyfriend made Mihashi blush a deep red, fumble with his shirt and after a few moments a small smiled crept on his face. “I mean t-that it would something f-family members w-would call each o-other…”_

_“Significant others too you know.”_

“Soulmates, destiny and fate? Yeah. I believe in it. I believe it because I met you.” He looked him in the eye and suddenly all the breath in his body was stolen because he, Mihashi, looked so beautiful. The orange and red colors of the sunset created a halo around the pitcher, and the look of pure bliss and happiness was evident in the smaller boy’s face.

“I love you.” Mihashi suddenly blurted out, if he was blushing before now he was truly red as a tomato. Starting from his hairline to the bottom of his neck. He fumbles with his hands (and shirt) keeping his face low, the spikes of his hair almost blinding Abe. Abe pulled the boy closer, molding their bodies into one.

This is the first time Mihashi ever said this out loud. It didn’t bother Abe though because it’s something that shouldn’t be rushed. It was after a few when the first started dating that Abe had the guts to say ‘I love you’ to the shy boy.

It was during one of their games and as good luck, he pecked Mihashi on his forehead and whispered those significant words. They were both taken by surprise and Abe quickly left the pitcher’s mound red faced. On the other hand, Miahshi was almost on the verge of breakdown but one small smile from his significant other drove him to win this fucking championship game.

(They won and the number of times the words I love you was said was too much, even their teammates lost count)

Abe was suddenly remembered the present when (still) thin arms snaked around his waist and nuzzled a closer, leaving no space in between the lovers. “T-thank you for everything Takaya.” He said “F-for p-putting up w-with me d-during our first year, a-and now as my….b-boyfriend.”

If they weren’t so close, he wouldn’t have heard the last words. Abe lifted Mihashi’s chin and kissed him softly, the gentle breeze and the picturesque sunset background made everything so perfect. “I love you so much.”

He suddenly remembered something a pulled back. He got something from his back pocket and handed an envelope to Mihashi. “Open it.”

Mihashi, the ever so curios boy he is, quickly got the envelope tore one of the sides and fished the paper out. Because of his excitement, he didn’t bother checking the front of the envelope or look at Abe in confusion asking ‘what is this?’ or ‘is this for me?’. The taller boy was suddenly quiet and had a look in his eyes, which went unnoticed. He started to fidget like what Mihashi was doing earlier.

“Hey….. Shokusen University…. this is the one where the offered you scholarships right? So you did accept the offer!” he skipped the header and proceed straight to the body, he missed reading one important part. He was so ecstatic his bright smile aimed at the taller boy and Abe’s heart was beating so fast he felt as if his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

“Uhhh…. Kinda. Just read it.” He rubbed the back of his neck and an inner turmoil of emotions and thoughts was going on inside his head.

_What if he’ll hate me?_

_Is it too much?_

_What if he won’t like it?_

_Holy shit what if he doesn’t want it?!_

He didn’t notice that Mihashi was reading it aloud and his voice was filled with happiness that made Abe crazy. _God this is why I loved him in the first place._ Mihashi’s faced suddenly morphed into confusion as he continued the read the letter, then shock was evident on his face and he looked towards Abe like he just killed a man.

“What’s this?” he asked in a small voice, the shyness creeping up to him, reminding him of the first-year genius pitcher they had. His hands were shaking, the paper was about to fall from his hands.

“It’s what you think it is.” Abe took the paper and smiled shyly. “Surprise.”

_We have received recommendations from your previous teammates and coaches from both middle-school and high school, and also from your academic teachers. We observed you during your games this spring tournament assessing your skills as a pitcher, a batter and as an ace of your team. After through deliberation by the school board and the school’s baseball team, we are happy to tell you that congratulations_ **MIHASHI REN** _of Nishiura High School! Welcome to Shokusen University! Welcome to Shokusen University’s baseball team! You are offered full scholarship, both academic and sports, in any course you would take in the university for the duration of your stay here in Shokusen._

Abe looked at Mihshi and still looked surprise, but then a smile crept on his face, eyes glossy with tears, cheeks turning into an adorable shade or red. “T-takaya…..”

“I asked your parents if it would be alright if you would come to university under a sports scholarship with allowance, to Tokyo….” He looked at his boyfriend and the tears are now threatening to spill from his eyes. “…with me.”

Mihashi wiped his eyes and pointed a finger at Abe. “B-but… y-your scholarship! Y-you didn’t….”

“My family can support me and money wouldn’t be a trouble for them. They’re jobs can put me and my siblings in even well-known universities in Tokyo. And, I want this for you…..”

And in a blink of an eye there was movement and Mihashi tackled Abe and he hugged him tightly, he almost forgot how to breathe. “Thank you thank you thank you.” Was the litany that was coming from Mihashi’s mouth, tears flowing freely down his face and he was crying into Abe’s shirt.

“Sorry for being cold to you when we talk about college.” He was stroking Mihashi’s back almost at tears also. “It break me if I had to leave you…. And I know how much you wanted to become a professional player…….”

The tears have stopped and were now replaced by a watery smile, a small laugh and a kiss. “I d-don’t k-know what to s-say….” He laughed with wiped his eyes. “God, university! Together! It’s just… surreal.”

They stayed lying down cuddling on the mound stargazing and dreaming about their future. Their future together as university students, baseball players and as a couple.

“Now let me ask you something.” Abe said softly. Mihashi then hummed in response to lazy to look up at the catcher, he was too contented with everything and just wanted to stay here and not move at all. They both looked back at their journey together and looked forward for the future.

 “What are your thoughts on the topic of forever?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to write this. my hand just slipped. 
> 
> \- the scholarship things here is very limited like only a few people can get one so Abe gave his one to Mihashi  
> \- Abe is rich af  
> \- they are both dorks ((& i love it))  
> \- Abe tutored Mihashi and then ne became really smart  
> \- SORRY FOR THE UNIVERSITY NAME HAHAH I WAS WATCHING KNB WHILE WRITING HAHAH
> 
> title from e.e cummings' poem "Somewhere i have never traveled, gladly beyond"


End file.
